The present invention is directed toward tricyclic nitrogen containing compounds, heterocyclic amines, having central nervous system activity. These new compounds are suitable for treating schizophrenia, Parkinson's disease, anxiety or as compounds for lowering blood pressure.
A series of dihydrophenalenes, tricyclic amine substituted compounds, and related compounds having central nervous system activity were described in PCT Int. Pub. No. WO87/04153 and in PCT Int. Pub. No. WO88/04292. A major difference between those compounds and the present invention is that the subject compounds have at least one nitrogen atom in the tricyclic ring structure which is shared by two of the ring structures. Generally, the subject compounds have exhibited antipsychotic activity and better oral bioavailability.